g_tekketsufandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 12
The Shoals (暗礁 Anshō) is the twelfth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans. Knowing that the Brewers are hot on their trail, the Isaribi and Hammerhead decide to take the initiative and lay a trap for their pursuers while passing by a debris field. In the ensuing battle, the two ships successfully incapacitate the enemy while the Brewers's mobile suits are gradually eliminated. Meanwhile, Akihiro attempts to persuade his brother Masahiro to defect from the enemy side. Summary Tekkadan has tracked the Brewers to the Shaols Debris Zone: an area of collected debris created from the destruction of the Calamity War. The Turbines consider the possibility that their route has been leaked by a traitor within Teiwaz. Later, they meet with Orga and others to plan out a strategy for the coming battle. They plan to send Mikazuki and Lafter out first to gain the enemies attention, then ambush the Brewers with their assault ships. Before the mission commences, Mikazuki receives lunch from Kudelia and Atra. He then talks with Akihiro about his brother. Mikazuki tells Akihiro that he will try not to kill his brother and only hold him off until Akihiro and the others arrive. Meanwhile on the Brewers space ship, the child soldiers mourn the loss of their ally Pedro, who was killed by Mikazuki in the previous battle. They converse on the topic of rebirth, hoping that Pedro has been reborn. Masahiro disagrees because he feels that human debris can't be reborn because they are trash, not human. The conversation is interrupted by their captain, Kudal, who threatens to kill the young pirates should they fail again. Mikazuki and Lafter eventually close in on the Brewers' location and engage their mobile suits. The pirates quickly become occupied dealing with the duo, and are taken completely by surprise when the Isaribi and Hammerhead arrive in the debris zone. The two ships cut straight through the debris and ram into the Brewers ships head on. Shino and Dante lead a team of soldiers to board the Brewers mother-ship while the Turbines and Tekkadan launch their remaining mobile suits and begin the second fierce battle between the two sides. Azee and Lafter run interference for Akihiro, allowing him to locate his brother. Akihiro engages Masahiro by locking their mobile suits together and tries to convince his brother to join Tekkadan. Akihiro shares how well he has been treated by Tekkadan and calls them his family. This only aggravates Masahiro who only believes that Akihiro abandoned him. Akihiro tries to argue otherwise, but they are interrupted by Kudal fleeing from Mikazuki. Having trouble fighting the Gundam Barbatos, Kudal attacks Akihiro's mobile suit. To save Akihiro, Masahiro tosses Akaihiro's mobile suit aside and takes the full impact from Kudal's Gundam Gusion's attack. Battles and Events *Tekkadan and Turbines vs. Brewers: Rematch at Shoals (Started) Technology used *ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos *EB-06/tc Graze Custom *NOA-0093 Isaribi *TIR-0009 Hammerhead *STH-05 Hyakuren *STH-14s Hyakuri *UGY-R41 Man Rodi *ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Credits *'Screenplay: Root Toshizo' *'Storyboard: Susumu Nishizawa' *'Director: Shigeru Ueda' *'Character animation director: Kyoko Otani' *'Mecha animation director: Munetaka Abe' Navigation Category:Episodes